The Present Invention is generally directed to flexible printed circuit (“FPC”) style connectors, and more particularly to an FPC connector that utilizes a capacitive-coupling conductor mating interface to obtain a significantly reduced overall height.
FPC connectors are used in many electronic devices. The industry seeks to reduce the overall size of these devices and FPC connectors, although they can be made small, they are usually expensive and complex to manufacture because they require a movable actuator to force the FPC into contact with the metal terminals of the connector.
Accordingly, the Present Invention is directed to an improved FPC connector that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and presents reduced height, size and cost opportunities and which does not utilize conductive terminals.